


Her Everything

by MyBespokePsychopath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kara is her usual perfect self, Kind of a character study, Lena is just a big softie, all the feels, but not really, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBespokePsychopath/pseuds/MyBespokePsychopath
Summary: Kara was many things to many people, but it all paled in comparison to the fact that to Lena... Well, to Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers was everything.





	Her Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I don't even know where this came from, but I hope you all enjoy.  
> Usual disclaimers apply.

Despite her lack of knowledge in many areas, Lena Luthor was not stupid. Although she needed to wear glasses upon occasion, she was not blind.  
While she possessed selective hearing, she was not deaf.  
Her affinity for wearing gloves did not diminish her ability to feel.  
Her lack of response to strong odours did not mean she couldn't smell. 

In fact, Lena Luthor was a certified genius... She prided herself on her unquenchable thirst for knowledge.  
Her glasses were more for reading than anything else... Her vision was pretty much on par with the national average.  
Her hearing was perfect... Years of having to drown out Lillian's incessant belittling had allowed her to develop the ability to filter what was important and what wasn't.  
Her penchant for wearing gloves comes from her adoration of the feeling of smooth, silk lining, across the sensitive surface of her skin.  
Being a scientist, and spending most of her adult life in a lab, meant that she had become somewhat desensitised to strong smells, but that in no way meant she couldn't smell at all.  
People would be forgiven for thinking that Lena Luthor had some kind of sensory deprivation, because as soon as Kara Danvers walked into a room she all but stopped. 

Her mind became consumed with thoughts about the Blonde heroine. The knowledge of what it took to make her happy was the most prominent piece of information she had ever had the pleasure of learning.  
The brilliant blue eyes, and 'Oh so kissable' lips, were the only thing she could see, even in a room full of so many visual distractions.  
Her name tumbling delicately from between those parted lips, was the only thing she cared to hear.  
The soft expanse of skin beneath her fingertips as their hands touched, was something she readily delighted in feeling. And she often did so.  
The sweet, floral scent of the blonde's hair was unique to her, and one Lena couldn't get enough of.  
To most people, Lena Luthor may not appear to feel much, but when it comes to Kara Danvers: Lena Luthor feels everything.


End file.
